Una cita desastroza
by Sango Kinomiya
Summary: Lo que tiene que pasar la pobre de Inoue para invitar a salir a Ichigo. ¿Aceptará? One Shot. Espero les guste. Dejen Reviews, Onegai D


Espero que les guste este pequeño fic que es el regalo de cumpleaños de un amigo, vaya, creo que todos mis Fics son regalos de cumpleaños xD.

Bleach no me pertenece, cualquier parecido con la realidad no es coincidencia, =D xD

Espero les guste, dejen Reviews n.n

* * *

_La campana sonó. Eso indicaba que el día había acabado al fin. El día de escuela había finalizado. Todos los estudiantes se levantaban de sus asientos rápidamente para irse a sus casas o quedar con los amigos. _

Recuerden hacer la tarea de la página 71 del libro que les pedí _—Rogaba la maestra en turno viendo que a sus alumnos, al parecer no les importaba en lo más mínimo su materia. — _Debí ser veterinaria es casi lo mismo.

Profesora. _—Llamó una estudiante de cabellos negros. —_

Ah, Kuchiki-san. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Dudas con la asignatura?

Nada de eso, profesora. Al contrario esa tarea la he terminado de una vez. _—Dijo la shinigami entregándole el libro a la maestra. —_

¡Cielos! ¡Eres muy rápida! No esperaba menos de ti, Kuchiki-san. _—Una sorprendida maestra verificaba la tarea de la chica, sin duda perfecta, caligrafía maravillosa y sumamente educada.—_

Ah, Kuchiki-san es maravillosa, ¿Verdad Kurosaki-kun? _—Apremió la bella Inoue.—_

¡Bah! Ya sabes que le gusta estar de presumida. Es sólo una fachada. ¡Qué hipócrita es! —Criticó el chico de cabellos naranjas mientras que su amiga reía por lo bajo.—

Qué malo eres con Kuchiki-san. Ella sólo trata de esforzarse en nuestro mundo.

Pues lo hace bastante bien, esa idiota. Al menos descansaremos de ella unos días.

¿Q-qué quieres decir? _—Dijo la chica mientras ordenaba sus libros y libretas.–_

Se va unos días a la sociedad de almas. Va arreglar algo o sepa que babosada de esas cosas "shinigamescas"

Oh. ¿pero va a regresar, verdad? _—Preguntó_ _Orihime preocupada por su compañera.—_

Bien Kuchiki-san, le acepto la tarea de hoy. Ya cuando regrese se puede poner al corriente. _—Declaró la maestras mientras la pelinegra asintió con la cabeza.—_

Sólo se irá unos días. Una semana cuando mucho.

Oh, ya veo.

Bueno, Ichigo me marcho. Me adelantaré a la casa. Nos vemos en unos días. Adiós Orihime Cuida que este idiota no se meta en problemas. _—Kuchiki sólo rió seguida por Inoue._

¿A quién le dices "idiota", Idiota? _—Bramó Ichigo.—_

¡Yo se lo digo a quien yo quiera, Gilipollas!

Pues no me lo digas a mí. ¡Díselo a ese imbécil! _—Ichigo señaló al chico Quincy—_

¡¿Y por qué me metes a mí en esto?! _—Ofendido llegó hasta el lugar del alboroto.—_

Cómo si no lo supieras. Eres más imbécil que yo.

Es decir que admites que lo eres. _—Las palabras de Ishida helaron a Kurosaki.—_ Bueno, eso ya lo sabíamos todos. _—Acomodó sus lentes.—_

No te pases de listo conmigo.

Ahora me paso de listo. Decídete, hombre.

¡Aaaah! ¡Ostias, me cabrea estar contigo, olvídalo!

Definitivamente no extrañaré esto. _—Mintió la shinigami.—_

Te vamos a extrañar, Kuchiki-san

Gracias, Inoue, Yo también… _—Miró a los dos chicos pelear.—_ También te extrañaré.

Ambas chicas rieron. Rukia se despidió de Ishida y partió.

Bueno amigos, supongo que yo también debo irme.

¿Eh? ¿No esperarás a Tatsuki? _—Cuestionó, Ichigo—_

No. Ella va a practicar y me pidió que no lo hiciera.

Eso no me parece bien. Si me permites puedo acompañarte hasta tu casa, Inoue-san.

Oh, Ishida-kun es muy amable de tu parte.

"Oh, Ishida muchas gracias" _—Ichigó se burló del Quincy—_

Maldito.

"Je"

Vámonos, Inoue.

S-sí… Adiós, Kurosaki-kun. _—No hubo respuesta por parte del chico.— _…

Vaya ir de nuevo a la sociedad de almas, ha de ser pesado para Kuchiki, ¿no lo crees?

No tienes que hacerte la fuerte conmigo, Inoue-san. _—Acomodó sus gafas Ishida y la miró a los ojos._— Sé perfectamente lo que sientes por Kurosaki. _—Al decir esto, la cara de la chica se tornó roja carmesí. Ella creía que no era tan obvia con sus sentimientos.—_ Ahora que Kuchiki se va, puedes intentar algo con Ichigo. No te duermas.

¿Qué cosas dices, Ishida-kun? _—Inoue movía sus brazos rápidamente tratando de amenizar ese bochornoso momento. Desafortunadamente, cómo sabemos nuestra amiga Inoue es demasiado despistada y piso mal un escalón, por lo que empezó a caer como en cámara lenta. En un rápido movimiento del habilidoso chico, sujetó a la chica del brazo para atraerla a su cuerpo.—_

…— _Un suspiro salió de los labios del muchacho.— _Ten más cuidado, Inoue-san.

¡!!Perdón, perdón, perdón, Ishida-kun, discúlpame!!!

Descuida. _—Decía dulcemente mientras veía a su compañera bajar las escaleras con sumo cuidado y aún muy roja. — _Bueno, Inoue-san, Supongo que querrás esperar al gilipollas de Ichigo. Así que me marcho. Hasta mañana.

Gracias, Ishida-san. Que descanses, nos vemos mañana.

_La chica suspiró. Su corazón empezó a latir más fuertemente. Corrió. Si, corrió desesperadamente hasta su casa. Tenía miedo de encarar al chico que desde algún tiempo le había robado las noches de sueño._

_Una vez ya en casa y de noche, Inoue decidió practicar en el espejo lo que le diría a Ichigo._

"Hola, Kurosaki-kun" _—Con una voz más grave se contestó.— __**"Ah, Inoue, Hola"**__ —Sus ojos se abrieron— _¡Ah! Es justo cómo él lo diría. Qué buena soy imitando a Kurosaki-kun. No, no, no. No debo distraerme. _—Se reprendió a sí misma.—_

Después de varios intentos fallidos al espejo decidió irse a dormir, en fin, apenas era lunes y tenía una semana para invitarlo a salir.

**Martes*******

Kurosaki-kun _—Llamó Inoue con voz temblorosa haciendo que el pelinaranja le prestara atención.—_ Eehh… YO hice la tarea de ayer, ¿sabes? Jajajaja fue difícil pero la hice, Si, si. Creo que mal, pero la hice…

…

**Miércoles*******

¡!!Kurosaki-kun!!! _—Gritó la chica mientras corría a las escaleras para alcanzar al shinigami que ya llevaba un buen tramo recorrido.—_

¿Inoue? _—Pronunció Kurosaki cuando levantó la mirada, pero no vio a nadie.—_ Debió ser mi imaginación. _—Siguió su camino. Sin importarle nada. ¿y la chica? Se había tropezado y la gran barda no dejó que el muchacho la viera. Otro intento fallido.—_

**Jueves *******

Así que todo eso se ha pasado, Orihime… Vaya que eres torpe. _—Declaró su amiga Tatsuki al notar lo abatida que se encontraba la muchacha.— _Bien. Yo lo invitaré por ti y así podrán salir los dos.

¿Qué dices? —_Los ojos de la chica de cabello largo se abrieron.—_ ¡No! _—La manos de la chica se movían rápidamente.—_

¡Entonces invítalo de una vez! _—Enfatizó la amiga.—_ Mira es tu oportunidad, ahí está ese gilipollas, ¡ve! _—Tatsuki empujó a Inoue para que fuera tras de él.—_

Etto… Kurosaki-kun _—Animó a decir Inoue. Corrió hacía él, levantó su mano derecha como si pidiera hablar en clase.— _Me preguntaba si… _—El sonrojo se apoderó de sus mejillas.—_

¡Balooooooón! _—Se escuchó decir sólo segundos antes que el maldito balón se soccer aterrizara en la cara de Inoue.—_

¡¿inoue, estás bien?! —_Dijo preocupado, Ichigo.—_

¡Orihime! _—Gritó Tatsuki.—_

Estoy bien, en serio. Auch… _—Se tocaba la cara más apenada que adolorida.—_ Bueno, nos vemos, Adiós. _—Se apresuró a decir tomando a la castaña de la mano, no quería que la siguieran. Ichigo sólo la miró desconcertado.—_

**Viernes*******

¿Por qué siempre a mi? ¿por qué me tuvo que pasar esto_? —Pensaba la chica de camino a la escuela.—_ Es ahora o nunca. _—Tomó la decisión, valor y coraje.—_

Hola, Inoue-san. _—Saludó un gato negro que cruzaba a lado de Orihime—_

Ah, hola, Yuruichi-san. …Espera… ¡un gato negro! ¡Noooooo! ¿Por qué?

No habíamos dejado en claro que yo…

¡NOOOO!!!! Ahora tendré más mala suerte! ¡Demonios! ¿Porque?¿ Porque?¿porque? _—La chica se daba de topes en una pared cercana mientras que Yuruichi-gato se iba demaciada asustada como para ver semejante espectáculo.—_

_En el camino le pasaron miles de cosas a la chica desafortunada. Le cayó pintura de una casa en construcción. Un Carro pasó por un charco y la empapó. Una chica que trabajaba de demostradora le quiso dar una muestra de carne a Orihime pero le cayeron todas las piezas en su ropa . Para colmo unos perros la iban siguiendo por el olor a la comida._

No creía que Yuruichi pudiera traer mala suerte. _—Se quejaba con pesadez la chica.—_

Menos mal que siempre traigo una muda de ropa. Toma. —La siempre fiel Tatsuki salvaba nuevamente a la despistada princesa.— No le has dicho nada, verdad?

No he tenido tiempo y hoy no me siento con ánimo. Traigo la mala suerte encima.

No seas tonta, la mala suerte se la hace uno. Uno mismo forja su destino. Así que comienza a hacerlo. ¿Ok? _—La chica le guió el ojo a su amiga y está la abrazó fuertemente de la emoción.—_

¡Suéltame! ¡Me ahorcas!

_Las clases acabaron como siempre. Ichigo ya se iba, así que Inoue acomodó rápido lo suyo y lo siguió._

Ne, Kurosaki-kun

Inoue…hola. _—Levanto una ceja—_

Ah, quería decirte que…

Rukia regresa el lunes, descuida.

¿eh? _—Su esperanza se desvanecía—_ Ah, que bien. Pero eso no quería preguntarte. Más bien, quería invitarte a salir el domingo si no te molesta, claro. Haré la comida. Prometo hacer algo decente. Sólo déjame intentarlo. _—La chica tomó aire. Afortunadamente el Kurosaki había entendido todo.—_

Bien, bien. _—Dijo arqueando una ceja y luego torció la boca, casi una sonrisa.—_ Perfecto te lo encargo entonces.

_La cara de Inoue se iluminó. Sonreía enormemente. ¡Por fin lo había logrado! Ahora ya no había marcha atrás._

_Por fin Domingo. La chica se preparaba. Se levantaba su cabello en una coleta. Unos aretes discretos en forma de rosas hacían el juego perfecto con ese bello vestido sin mangas color amarillo que llevaba. _

_La cocina de la chica, sin duda, dejaba ver que la tarde pasaba. Había sido una batalla alucinante por un delicioso banquete. _

_Inoue sonrió una vez más al espejo; dándose los últimos retoques. Tomó la canastilla del picnic y salió de la casa. Sonrío una vez más al ver el cielo: azul, sin ninguna nube traviesa que arruinara el abiente._

_Cuando llegó al sitio de encuentro, Kurosaki Ichigo ya había llegado. Se sonrojó, su corazón latió a mil por hora. Ahí estaba él. Parado, mirando a quien sabe donde con la mirada perdida que hacía tiempo no tenía. Desde luego iba vestido normal, a como es él. Unos jeans azules y una camisa blanca con el #15 en grande._

Kurosaki-kun, Hola. _—Saludó tímidamente Inoue.—_

Hola, Inoue. Déjame ayudarte con eso. Me hubieras dicho que pasara a tu casa a ayudarte.

(¡…Cierto! No se me ocurrió que así podríamos pasar más tiempo juntos) Ah, jejejeje no se me ocurrió. _—El chico sólo arqueó la ceja y la chica atinó a reír más bobamente cuando recordó su plan. Recobró la compostura, se acomodó el cabello y empezó a poner los manteles en el pasto.—_

_Ambos se sentaron._

Bien, kurosaki-kun, sírvete lo que quieras. Hice pastel de carne… _—La chica señaló un lindo platillo con rodajas de piña encima—_ …unas crepas, unos emparedados y de postre flan y fresas con crema. Espero sea de tu agrado.

_El shinigami estaba conmocionado, Orihime había preparado todo perfectamente, raro en ella. Debía ser una trampa o algo de cámara escondida, pensó Ichigo. _

Vamos, vamos, no seas tímido, Kurosaki-kun. _—Inoue afortunadamente no entendió la desconfianza del muchacho y le sirvió una buena porción del paste y un poco de crepas.—_

Gr-gracias, inoue. _—Dudó el chico, se veía y olía bien, pero, ¿Sabría igual? Partió un poco con el tenedor que le dio la chica. Lo degustó. ¡En verdad que sabía maravilloso! Nunca pensó que algo preparado por Orihime supiera así de bien.—_

¿Y qué tal? _—Se aventuró a preguntar la chica.—_

Delicioso, Inoue. ¡Te has superado! Deja pruebo las crepas. _—Orihime brincaba de felicidad, o al menos eso quería, pero debía comportarse tranquilamente.—_

¡Qué felicidad, Kurosaki-kun. Me da gusto que te agrade. _—Dijo con una gran sonrisa. Ichigo se sonrojó y se atragantó.—_ Toma un poco de agua. _—le pasó un vaso de jugo al chico mientras reía quedamente.—_

_Ichigo de pronto volvió a poner su cara habitual y se quedó callado como tratando de escuchar algo. Abrió más los ojos._

¿Qué ocurre, Kurosaki-kun? _—Preguntó temerosa mientras cerraba los puños cerca de sus rodillas y agarraba un poco su vestido.—_

Unos Hollows. _—Sentenció—_

¿Porqué? _—se lamentó la chica—_

Espérame un poco, Inoue. No te muevas. Demonios, por qué no me traje al inútil de Kon para que cuidara mi cuerpo! _—Lamentó Ichigo al revisar los bolsillos de su pantalón desesperadamente.— _Inoue te lo encargo. _—El chico sacó de su bolsillo la placa de shinigamis sustituto y la pegó a su cuerpo. Al menos ella lo cuidaría un rato.—_

_El shinigami tomó su gran espada y corrió desesperadamente a acabar con los hollows. La chica se limitó a acomodar el cuerpo del chico sobre el césped. Bajó la cabeza, realmente estaba muy triste. Había logrado salir con él y pasaba esto._

_Tal pareciera que el cielo entendiera a Orihime que se nubló inmediatamente. Ese cielo azul despejado se convertía rápidamente en uno obscuro y sombrío._

_Mientras que la chica luchaba por no llorar, el muchacho destrozaba a aquellos moustros con zangetsu._

_Hasta ahora él no veía la posibilidad de usar su bankai; todos esos oponentes eran de un nivel muy bajo para él. No valía la pena el esfuerzo._

Idiota, molestarme a la hora de comer. Eso me cabreó. _—Anunció el muchacho. —_ Sólo espérame 5 minutos Inoue y regresaré a comer esas crepas_. —Ichigó volteó y miró a un hollow encima de la canasta del picnic, del mantel y toda la comida que tanto se esmeró la chica en preparar. Sintió temor ¿Dónde estaba ella? Corrió rápidamente a buscarla y la encontró aferrada a su cuerpo, intentando proteger el cuerpo "inconsciente" de Kurosaki. Ichigo sintió un hueco en el corazón. Las gotas de lluvia no tardaron en hacer su aparición. Inoue se aferraba más y más al cuerpo del muchacho.—_ Inoue ¿Qué eres idiota? ¡Corre! ¡Déjame ahí y huye!

¿Cómo quieres que haga eso? _—El hollow se acercaba más a la chica—_ Si te dejo aquí puedes morir. Sin cuerpo ya no podrías regresar!

Idiota… _—musitó. Fue en su ayuda a toda velocidad. Tomó su cuerpo y a Inoue y los dejó debajo de un gran árbol—_ Espérame aquí.

_Ichigo nuevamente regresó donde ese gran Hollow habría destrozado el picnic. El cabello del chico se había mojado por completo. Estaba más que enojado. Estaba fúrico._

Maldito bastardo. He sido un idiota al no notar tú estúpida presencia. Pero eso lo arreglaré en un instante. _—Apretó los dientes y se fue contra el Hollow—_

_Orihime sollozaba débilmente. Sonreía de manera melancólica mientras observaba el cuerpo de su amado. Estaba algo pálido, pero parecía que estaba dormido, se veía tan tranquilo. No se contuvo más y acarició la mejilla izquierda del pelinaranja._

_Ichigo shinigami sintió en su lado izquierdo de la cara algo suave y muy cálido._

_Tomó fuertemente su zampakutoh con ambas manos y le dio un certero golpe a su oponente. Ichigo estaba algo frustrado, desesperado por llegar donde la chica. _

_El césped estaba muy mojado, el corría rápidamente, pero el capo bajo sus pies no le ayudaba mucho. _

_Cuando llegó a donde había dejado a la chica y su cuerpo, sólo estaba él mismo. Sintió más desesperación._

¡Inoue!! —_Gritó su nombre con el poco aliento que le quedaba—_ ¡Inouueee! _—gritó una vez más. Volteo a todas partes hasta que la divisó. Rápidamente se introdujo en su cuerpo.—_

_Abrío los ojos lentamente. La imagen de la chica se le presentó inmediatamente. Se apresuró a levantarse, y persiguió a la chica._

_Ella por su parte caminaba al parecer sin rumbo. Sus ojos estaban perdidos en el mojado y verde pasto. Estaba empapada, pero eso no le preocupaba._

_Inoue sólo volteó al sentir que algo o alguien tomaba su muñeca con mucha fuerza y la giraba hacía atrás._

Kurosaki-kun…—_Musitó la chica sorprendida o más bien saliendo de ese trance.–_

¡Idiota! ¿Por qué te has marchado así? Me preocupaste.

Es que…

¡No hay nada de escusas!

Yo… _—La pobre chica ya no aguantó más y las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ya mojados ojos—_ Es que me esforcé tanto en la comida…

_Al escuchar esto se le derritió el corazón al shinigami. _

Tranquila, Inoue, te invitaré a comer algo.

¡No es eso! _—Decía en un hilo de voz—_ Me esforcé tanto. Porque… porque por fin pude invitarte a salir…

_Ahora estaba perplejo. El shinigami, no, más bien el chico que enfrentó a toda la sociedad de almas estaba inmóvil sin saber que hacer o que decir._

Ino-Inoue… _—intentó hablar el pelinaranja pero la chica comenzó a llorar como niña chiquita llevándose las manos a la cara y frotándose los ojos. —_ Inoue _—Dijo nuevamente esta vez jalándola suavemente de las muñecas para abrazarla. La lluvia aún seguía._ —perdóname, Inoue. No pude proteger tu esfuerzo… _—Acarició gentilmente la cabeza de la chica.—_

_La chica estaba sorprendida, Ichigo la estaba abrazando, era mejor de lo que pudiera esta soñar._

Kurosaki-kun _—Entrecortadamente pudo pronunciar aquella chica mientras sus mejillas se tornaban más coloraditas.—_ Etto…yo no quise ponerme así, en verdad. Sólo que… bueno…yo… traté de ser madura… para gustarte.

¿Gustarme? _—Ambos jóvenes se veían a los ojos. Era un momento serio. Fue cuando una gota de lluvia le cayó directamente en el ojo del chico. Ambos rieron. —_ Pero Inoue, tú me gustas por quien eres.

Pero como amiga. _—Replicó ella.—_

Y no lo digo como tal. —_El rostro del muchacho volvió a ponerse un tanto serio. Colocó su palma en la cabeza de la chica y acercó su cara a la de ella.—_ Me gustas, Inoue. _—Gentilmente le dio un cálido beso en los labios. Inoue olvidó todo. Todo lo demás ya no importaba. Cerró sus ojos y correspondió el beso.—_ No es el mejor momento, pero… _—Anunció él una vez terminando el beso.—_ ¿Te gustaría ser mi novia?

…S-sí. _—Titubeó de la emoción y lo abrazó por el cuello. —_ No, espera pero y Rukia? _—lo soltó—_

¿Rukia, que? ¿Qué con esa?

¿No son nada ustedes?

¿Rukia y yo? ¡Cómo crees! ¿Yo con esa idiota? _—Vio el rostro preocupado de la chica y dejó de bromear.—_ No hay nada entre nosotros. Para mí es una buena amiga y yo para ella.

¡Vale!

No me digas qué estabas celosa.

Noooo. _—movía las brazos rápidamente. Ichigo Rió.—_

Vayamos a otro lugar.

De acuerdo, Kurosaki-kun…ichigo. _—se abrazó del brazo del muchacho con mucha suavidad y ambos empezaron a caminar lentamente.—_

Eh…Inoue…

Dime.

¿Por qué demonios caminamos a este paso en esta maldita lluvia?

Me pareció romñantico.

…Vámonos.

_Los dos muchachos corrieron, Inoue estaba feliz. La tristeza de segundos antes había desaparecido completamente. Ichigo sentía que un peso de encima había desaparecido mientras corría en ese pasto mojado. Él no era de esos, pero qué más daba._


End file.
